brinkfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:New weapons for the light class
When playing this game as a light class characther, you have great speed and great agility. But the only down side is that lack of weapons for the light class. I believe Brink should make a couple of guns for the light class as well. I like a: Mini Shotgun-semi automactic Mini grenade lancher and a few more : There's a reason why Lights don't have many guns. It's because Lights aren't meant to be super-soldiers. A Light's advantage is to be able to fly around the map: therefore, they work well as strike/hit-and-run fighters who target one guy, open fire, and move on when their target is incapacitated or when things get too heated. They are not supposed to be able to lay down a hailstorm of fire. That's the Heavy's job. : People wonder how a Light is going to be capable of taking down a Heavy if the former doesn't have access to the more powerful weapons, especially with the recent changes. The answer is you probably shouldn't. Lights specialize in speed and wallhopping: they should apply that to assisting teammates instead of trying to be the sole hero of the entire match. Yes, a good Light player can take down a Heavy on their own if they know how to use the body type correctly, but an even better Light player will know that killing isn't as vital as helping a teammate out. Settle for an assist and worry more about preparing your team to complete the objective listed. You will lose no matter how many kills you can make if your team isn't ready to take on the mission. : Long story short, while they may be implemented if things are too unbalanced for the Light, don't count on SD doing that any time soon. They put teamwork as the main priority, not kills. If you are more worried about getting kills, then you must either improve your proficiency as a Light or you must change your ideal and work for the benefit of the team first. AssassinLegend 23:07, July 11, 2011 (UTC) : An Idea that I had for a light weapon would be a double barrel sawn off shotgun. It would only hold 2 shells in the chamber (double barrel) and as with every other non-upgraded weapon, it only comes with 2 reloads worth of ammo, for a total of 6 shells althogether (not a lot) It has a huge powerlevel up front, a great equip speed, a medium reload speed, bad accuracy and stability, but a great fire rate (it can fire both shells semiautomatically, or even automatically if you hold down the trigger.) its a one handed weapon, so it comes with a knife, but the spead is so much, that anything out of point blank range is largely unaffected by the shot. Whatcha think? PS. The lights have submachine guns, which are some of the best weapons in the game. I have a heavy that heavily uses the carb-9 as a secondary weapon. while its short range, it has an awesome firepower and great stability with the right attachments.Bobby2055 15:18, July 12, 2011 (UTC) I like the idea of a light shotgun, since it woul really give them some good close quarter punch. A sawed off double barrel would be cool, but if they were going a stright up semi-auto, I think it'd need to have a small-ish mag to keep it from being too good. BeardedBassist 16:45, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, Like i said, only 6 shells altogether (including reloads.) 2 shells in a clip and 4 shells for reload.Bobby2055 17:49, July 12, 2011 (UTC) : Light is already the strangest bodytype, check out some scrims or tournys if you like; just about every single player plays light, with good reason. In the ones I've watched, I never see anyone play anything but light. They need to work on making medium and especially heavy viable choices before they even think about giving light more options. XShadowcat 23:58, July 13, 2011 (UTC) : How do you mean? Why would medium or heavies not be a viable option?Bobby2055 17:50, July 14, 2011 (UTC) :: As the game stands right now lights are just as good at performing class activities, move around the fastest, can drop enemies fast with the weapons they have, and only have 60hp less than a heavy. Lights can eat a heavy alive with their only advantages being +60hp and some lackluster weapons. The PC update was a step in the right direction, but a light is still able to pop in and drop a heavy way too fast for them to be practical. Before release, heavys were going to have more supply pips than mediums who would have more than lights, i think this would be a good way to get players to use the heavyer bodytypes, even in a scrim scene. XShadowcat 22:32, July 14, 2011 (UTC)